(a) Field
The present invention relates to an image database constructing method and a device using the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
An image search service refers to a service for searching similar images or related information in an image database when there is an input of a query image.
In such an image search service, it is very important to construct the image database.
Particularly, as for a service for searching buildings, various information of buildings needs to be stored in the image database.
Referring to FIG. 1, conventional image databases are constructed using point clouds, which are collected by additional sensors such as RiDAR (Light Detection And Ranging) and the like.
However, referring to FIG. 2, using sensor data such as the point clouds rather than an image, a building area may be distinguished but it is impossible to acquire building information from the point clouds.
Thus, because a user cannot distinguish the building from the building areas that are divided based on the point clouds, there is a limitation that the user has to map specific information of the building to the building area by himself.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.